


KissCam

by uredelweiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uredelweiss/pseuds/uredelweiss
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa game bodoh bernama KissCam itu akan membawa mereka pada kisah cinta yang baru.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 26





	KissCam

_3 days before 14 feb._  
  
 _".... Saya Park Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah mendengarkan siaran pagi ini dan sampai jumpa di siaran pagi berikutnya."_  
  
Setelah mengucapkan salam penutup dan memutar sebuah lagu, Chanyeol melepas _headphone_ dari telinganya, merapikan _script_ miliknya, dan beranjak dari kursinya.  
  
"Kerja bagus, Chanyeol," puji salah seorang rekannya.  
  
" _Thanks, bro_ ," balas Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruang siaran menuju ke _pantry_. Ia berencana untuk mengisi ulang kopi paginya, sebelum atasannya datang menghampiri.  
  
"Ada apa, Bos?" canda Chanyeol pada atasannya.  
  
"Hey, sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggilku bos," ucap Jun, sang atasan.  
  
"Aku hanya senang menggodamu. Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.  
  
"Kamu jadi ambil cuti seminggu?"  
  
"Tentu saja. Ada apa? Ada kerjaan dadakan?"  
  
"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Kapan kamu akan berangkat?"  
  
"Penerbanganku besok siang. Aku tidak mau mengambil penerbangan yang terlalu mepet."  
  
"Memangnya kapan pertandingannya berlangsung?"  
  
"Hari minggu pukul 10 malam waktu setempat"  
  
" _Well_ , kalau begitu kamu punya waktu istirahat yang cukup banyak sebelum pertandingan berlangsung."  
  
"Memang itu tujuanku. Aku benci _long flight_ ," ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.  
  
"Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang. Oh, _take care of yourself_ ," pesan Jun sambil berjalan pergi.  
  
" _Thanks!_ " teriak Chanyeol sebelum Jun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.  
  
\---  
  
 _The same day, 3 days before 14 feb._  
  
"Baekhyun, apa kamu sudah mempersiapkan semua barang bawaanmu?" tanya seorang pria cantik dengan mata rusanya yang khas.  
  
"Tentu saja sudah," ucap pria bernama Baekhyun itu dengan acuh. Pria itu asyik dengan _game_ di ponselnya.  
  
"Ku tebak jika ibumu yang mempersiapkan barang bawaanmu."  
  
"Hehehe. Kamu tahu saja, Luhan," ucap Baekhyun sambil cengengesan. Ia segera mematikan ponselnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang sahabat, Luhan.  
  
Pria yang dipanggil Luhan mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menebaknya lagi."  
  
"Ngomong-ngomong. Apa kita hanya akan menonton pertandingan basket?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.  
  
"Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau?" tanya Luhan galak. "Dengar, Baekhyun. Tujuan utamaku ke US adalah untuk menonton pertandingan basket dan alasanku mengajakmu adalah aku tidak suka menonton sendiri, sedangkan temanku yang lain tidak ada yang bisa pergi bersamaku. Jadi kalau ada agenda di luar kegiatan menonton basket, itu adalah agenda tambahan atau agenda dadakan jika kita masih memiliki waktu luang. Apa kamu paham?"  
  
"Aku paham," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut.  
  
Jujur saja Baekhyun tidak suka menonton pertandingan basket. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di US dengan berjalan-jalan. Tetapi mendengar ceramah Luhan barusan, Baekhyun enggan mengatakan keinginannya tersebut. Luhan sudah berbaik hati memberikannya liburan gratis ke US dan apabila ia mengajukan keberatan, ia bisa memastikan bahwa Luhan akan mencincangnya.  
  
"Jam berapa penerbangan kita besok?" tanya Baekhyun.  
  
"Aku lupa, tetapi yang pasti penerbangan kita di siang hari. Aku akan mengeceknya lagi nanti," jelas Luhan. "Oh, pastikan kamu tidak begadang nanti malam. Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu jika kesiangan besok"  
  
"Baik, _Mom_ ," ledek Baekhyun.  
  
"Aku bukan ibumu!" teriak Luhan kesal.  
  
\---  
  
14 feb.  
  
Tibalah hari pertandingan dimana _Lakers_ akan melawan _Nuggets_. Pertandingan antara kedua tim tersebut akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 10 malam di _Ball Arena_ , Denver.  
  
Walau pertandingan baru akan mulai pada malam hari, tetapi Chanyeol dan Luhan sendiri sudah sangat bersemangat sejak pagi. Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai di hotel dan menonton pertandingan lain sebelum pertandingan tim kebanggaannya.  
  
Luhan dan Baekhyun sendiri ㅡlebih tepatnya hanya Luhanㅡ menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar _Ball Arena_ untuk melihat dan mengagumi bangunan besar tempat diadakannya pertandingan tim kebanggaannya dengan sang lawan. Luhan juga sesekali berkenalan dengan wisatawan lain yang datang dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersungut-sungut dan mengeluh lelah sembari mengekor di belakang Luhan. Akhirnya setelah puas berjalan-jalan, Luhan dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan kembali ke hotel.  
  
"Bangunkan aku saat akan makan malam," pesan Baekhyun siang itu.  
  
\---  
  
14 feb, 10 _pm_.  
  
"Baekhyun, lewat sini," tuntun Luhan saat mereka tiba di dalam stadion.  
  
"Wow, ramai sekali," ucap Baekhyun saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh stadion.  
  
"Tentu saja. Yang akan bertanding malam ini adalah tim kebanggaan semua orang, _Lakers_ ," jelas Luhan dengan nada bangga.  
  
"Siapa lawan mereka?"  
  
" _Nuggets_. _Lakers_ sudah tujuh kali menang secara berturut. Jika mereka menang lagi malam ini, maka ini adalah kemenangan kedelapan mereka."  
  
"Wow, keren juga," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang cukup antusias. Walau ia tidak mengerti basket, tapi Baekhyun tahu menang tujuh kali berturut-turut bukan hal yang mudah. Jadi menurutnya, _Lakers_ cukup hebat.  
  
"Tentu saja!" seru Luhan dengan semangat.  
  
" _Easy, man_ ," kekeh Baekhyun.  
  
"Baekhyun, itu kursi kita."  
  
Luhan menunjuk 2 buah kursi dengan nomor yang sama dengan tiket yang dipegangnya saat ini di barisan yang cukup depan. Kedua pria itu pun segera masuk ke barisan tersebut. Luhan segera menempati salah satu kursi dan Baekhyun menempati kursi di sebelah kanan Luhan. Setelahnya, kedua pria manis tersebut meletakkan minuman mereka di lubang kecil yang tersedia dan duduk tenang menanti pertandingan dimulai.  
  
Di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di stadion terkagum-kagum melihat betapa ramainya pertandingan malam ini.  
  
 _Wajar saja_ , pikir laki-laki itu. Ini adalah pertandingan _Lakers_ , jadi sudah pasti ramai.  
  
Chanyeol pun segera melangkah mencari barisan tempatnya duduk. Ketika sudah menemukan barisannya, ia cukup senang karena posisinya yang cukup depan dan strategis untuk menonton pertandingan basket malam ini. Ia melihat kursi yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu, itu artinya hanya dia saja yang belum menempati kursinya sedangkan orang lain sudah duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing. Setelah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sembari berdoa dalam hati agar _Lakers_ meraih kemenangan malam ini.  
  
\---  
  
Pertandingan malam ini ternyata cukup intens. 2 babak pertama benar-benar menegangkan, baik bagi pemainnya sendiri ataupun bagi pendukung tiap tim. Pendukung dari tiap tim tentu saja berharap tim kebanggaan mereka memperoleh kemenangan malam ini, terutama bagi pendukung _Lakers_. Harapan untuk membawa pulang kemenangan kedelapan nyatanya cukup memberi tekanan bagi _Lakers_. Untuk menetralisir ketegangan yang terjadi pada 2 babak pertama, tibalah waktunya untuk bersenang-senang sedikit.  
  
 _"Alright fans, time to do it. KISSCAM!"_  
  
Terdengar suara sang pembawa acara yang mengumumkan bahwa waktu untuk _KissCam_ telah dimulai.  
  
Semua orang yang ada di stadion pun mulai bersorak sembari menanti siapa saja pasangan yang wajahnya akan disorot oleh kamera dan terpampang besar di _screen_. Pasangan yang ditunjuk oleh _KissCam_ tersebut nantinya harus mau untuk berciuman. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan _game_ ini, tetapi kamera seringkali menyorot orang-orang yang bukan pasangan dan kedua orang tersebut akan berakhir dengan saling berciuman.  
  
Jujur saja Luhan juga deg-degan menunggu momen _KissCam_ ini. Walau ia tidak punya pasangan dan sama sekali tidak berharap untuk ditunjuk, tapi ini pertama kali untuknya melihat secara langsung _game_ senang-senang seperti ini. Di samping Luhan, Baekhyun tampak tidak tertarik dengan keadaan sekitar. Ketidaktahuannya akan basket membuatnya merasa bosan selama menonton 2 babak awal pertandingan tadi. Sekarang dengan tidak tahu malunya, ia malah menguap lebar-lebar. Baekhyun mengantuk sekali dan hampir menutup matanya, sebelum Luhan tiba-tiba mengguncang tubuhnya dan berteriak dengan semangat.  
  
"Baekhyun, waktunya _KissCam_!" teriak Luhan heboh.  
  
"Hah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Jujur saja ia mengantuk dan tiba-tiba mendapat teriakan dari Luhan membuatnya bingung dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan.  
  
" _KissCam_! _KISSCAM_!!"  
  
Luhan berteriak makin heboh dan Baekhyun masih menunjukkan wajah bodohnya.  
  
"Jangan berteriak, bodoh! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan _KissCam_!" balas Baekhyun kesal.  
  
" _Seriously_? Kamu tidak tahu apa itu _KissCam_? Lihat ke layar besar itu!" jelas Luhan sambil menunjuk layar besar yang menampilkan wajah Baekhyun dan wajah seorang pria tampan di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.  
  
"Kenapa wajahku ada terpampang disana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, masih bingung.  
  
"Kamu harus berciuman dengan pria di sebelahmu, bodoh! Itulah kenapa dinamakan _KissCam_."  
  
Mendengar kata "ciuman", membuat Baekhyun panik. Dia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya dan jika saat ini ia mencium pria di sebelah kanannya, itu sama saja artinya dengan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang asing.  
  
" _No_!" Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada yang menandakan bahwa ia menolak _game_ bodoh ini.  
  
Namun sayangnya, semua orang semakin berteriak heboh. Luhan sendiri terus mendorong tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada pria di sebelah kanannya. Semua orang beramai-ramai mendukungnya untuk melakukan ciuman dengan orang asing.  
  
 _Orang-orang bodoh ini_ , rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.  
  
"Hey, maaf sebelumnya tapi sepertinya aku harus menciummu. Kamera itu akan terus menyorot ke arah kita dan orang-orang tidak akan berhenti bersorak sebelum kita benar-benar berciuman," jelas laki-laki di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.  
  
Sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan suara, tengkuknya sudah diraih lebih dulu dengan gerakan lembut oleh pria itu. Seketika permukaan bibirnya dapat merasakan sebuah benda asing yang terasa lembut dan basah di saat yang bersamaan. Pria asing itu benar-benar mencium Baekhyun. Awalnya bibir keduanya hanya menempel, tapi setelahnya Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibir pria itu bergerak untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dan matanya melebar. Ia hendak mendorong pria itu. Namun ketika dilihatnya pria itu memejamkan matanya dan tampak menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka, Baekhyun pun terbuai.  
  
Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu pun berteriak heboh untuk menggoda dua orang pria itu. Setelah sang kameramen berhasil membuat kedua pria tersebut berciuman, kamera pun kembali menyorot pasangan lainnya untuk melakukan _KissCam_.  
  
Nyatanya walau kamera tidak lagi menyorot ke arah Baekhyun dan pria asing itu, mereka berdua masih tetap melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan begitu bernafsu.  
  
Luhan yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun, melotot horor melihat pemandangan erotis di hadapannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan melihat dua orang berciuman karena mau bagaimanapun Luhan juga sudah dewasa. Tetapi melihat bagaimana sahabatnya melumat bibir pria asing bahkan sampai beberapa menit kemudian, membuat Luhan panik sendiri.  
  
Akhirnya Baekhyun mulai mendorong dada pria asing itu pelan dan melepas tautan bibir mereka yang menandakan bahwa Baekhyun mulai kehabisan napas. Pria asing itu pun dengan berat hati mulai melepaskan bibir manis Baekhyun dan menjauhkan sedikit wajah mereka. Saat keduanya bertatapan, saat itulah keduanya sadar bahwa mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang cukup jauh. Melumat bibir orang asing. Dengan cepat keduanya saling menjauhkan tubuh satu sama lain dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.  
  
"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun pelan.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Aku mau tukar tempat duduk saja."  
  
Awalnya Luhan ingin bertanya mengapa, tetapi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa pria itu sangat-sangat malu.  
  
"Baiklah"  
  
Setelahnya terdengar tanda bahwa babak ketiga akan segera dimulai.  
  
\---  
  
Pertandingan malam itu dimenangkan oleh _Lakers_. _Lakers_ akhirnya membawa pulang kemenangan mereka yang kedelapan. Pendukung mereka pun bersorak senang dan lega karena akhirnya malam ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.  
  
"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol," ucap Luhan ramah. "Aku senang bisa menyaksikan dan merayakan kemenangan _Lakers_ malam ini dengan teman satu kewarganegaraan."  
  
Sebelum babak ketiga dimulai tadi, Luhan memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan pria tampan yang berciuman dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Akhirnya Luhan ㅡdan Baekhyun yang mencuri dengar tentunyaㅡ mengetahui bahwa pria itu bernama Park Chanyeol dan berasal dari Korea juga sama seperti mereka. Yang lebih menyenangkannya lagi untuk Luhan adalah bahwa Chanyeol juga pendukung _Lakers_.  
  
"Aku juga senang ternyata ada orang Korea lainnya yang mendukung _Lakers_ dan suka menonton langsung pertandingan di US."  
  
"Kalau begitu, kita harus sering-sering ketemu dan banyak ngobrol soal basket," ucap Luhan antusias.  
  
"Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah larut sekali. Apa kalian mau pulang bersama?" tanya pria tampan itu.  
  
"Tidak perlu. Kami bisa sendiri," jawab Baekhyun ketus.  
  
Baekhyun tidak benar-benar berniat untuk mengeluarkan nada seketus itu, apalagi Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan dengan tutur katanya yang sopan. Namun sejak kejadian ciuman tadi, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk berhenti gugup dan itu membuatnya secara tidak sadar mengusir pria tampan itu.  
  
"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu"  
  
Chanyeol sepertinya salah paham dan menganggap bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka dengan keberadaannya. Jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk pamit lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan di luar gedung stadion.  
  
"Bodoh sekali, Baekhyun," ejek Luhan.  
  
"Diamlah, Luhan. Aku hanya gugup," ungkap Baekhyun secara jujur.  
  
"Terserah. Lebih baik kamu pikirkan gimana caranya kita kembali ke hotel," ucap Luhan sembari berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.  
  
"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Baekhyun heboh.  
  
\---  
  
Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun bangun lebih dulu daripada Luhan. Ia sudah berencana akan jalan-jalan seharian ini sebelum besok pulang ke Korea. Luhan tidak ikut dengannya karena kelelahan dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia ingin tidur seharian. Maka dari itulah sekarang Baekhyun berada di depan gedung hotelnya sendirian.  
  
"Baiklah. Darimana aku harus memulai acara jalan-jalan ini?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.  
  
"Baekhyun?"  
  
Saat Baekhyun sibuk dengan _maps_ di ponselnya, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Jadi dengan cepat ia mendongak dan terkesiap saat mendapati Chanyeol berada di depannya.  
  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"  
  
Lagi-lagi suara ketus itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.  
  
"Oh, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Hotelku tidak jauh dari sini," jelas Chanyeol dengan canggung.  
  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Baekhyun.  
  
Setelahnya Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Chanyeol.  
  
"Kamu mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.  
  
"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Curiga.  
  
"Aku tahu tempat menarik di Denver," ucap Chanyeol percaya diri.  
  
"Aku lebih suka sendiri"  
  
"Aku akan menjamin 100% jika kamu tidak akan menyesal jalan denganku"  
  
Sebenarnya Baekhyun belum memiliki _plan_ sama sekali terkait tempat-tempat apa saja yang akan ia kunjungi selama seharian ini. Mendengar Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tahu tempat menarik di Denver dengan begitu percaya diri, sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun tertarik. Namun lagi-lagi karena kegugupannya, ia malah mengatakan bahwa dirinya lebih suka pergi sendiri.  
  
"Bagaimana? Mau ikut denganku?" tawar Chanyeol sekali lagi.  
  
 _Ayo Baekhyun, jangan bertingkah bodoh untuk sekali ini saja. Lebih baik pergi ke tempat menarik seperti yang pria itu katakan daripada tersesat sendiri nantinya_ , batin pria manis itu.  
  
"Baiklah. Awas saja jika tidak menarik," ancam Baekhyun.  
  
"Tenang saja. Hari ini akan jadi pengalaman menyenangkan bagimu"  
  
\---  
  
Chanyeol tidak bohong saat dirinya berkata bahwa ia tahu tempat menarik di Denver. Apalagi saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan jadi pengalaman menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Karena kenyataannya memang benar bahwa hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.  
  
Baekhyun suka sekali pergi ke museum dan ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Denver memiliki banyak museum-museum keren. Untungnya Chanyeol memperkenalkan padanya hampir semua museum itu.  
  
Mereka berdua berkunjung ke Denver Art Museum, Denver Museum of Nature and Science, Red Rocks Park and Amphitheatre, Denver Botanic Gardens, Colorado State Capitol, Denver Public Library, Clyfford Still Museum, dan masih banyak lagi tempat-tempat keren lainnya. Rasanya tidak cukup mengunjungi tempat-tempat tersebut hanya dengan satu hari.  
  
Malamnya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke Elitch Gardens, sebuah taman hiburan yang ramai dikunjungi oleh penduduk lokal dan turis asing.  
  
Awalnya mereka memang tidak berencana untuk menaiki wahana yang ada di taman hiburan tersebut, tetapi Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk menaiki _Ferris Wheel_. Ia ingin melihat dan menikmati _city lights_ bersama pria manis tersebut. Jadi, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengajaknya mengantri bersama.  
  
Ketika kabin ㅡtempat mereka berada sekarangㅡ perlahan naik, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak kagum ketika memandangi _city lights_ yang tersaji di depan mata mereka.  
  
"Cantik," gumam Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun yang masih dapat mendengar gumaman tersebut, segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mendapati pria itu sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan dalamnya. Baekhyun yang gugup pun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan pura-pura fokus pada pemandangan malam itu.  
  
"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun pelan.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku ke tempat-tempat menarik dan keren seharian ini. Terima kasih karena telah mengenalkanku pada makanan lezat di kota ini. Benar katamu, ini pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Oh, terima kasih juga karena telah mengajakku naik _Ferris Wheel_. Aku jadi bisa menikmati _city lights_ ini pula," ucap Baekhyun tulus.  
  
"Sama-sama. Aku senang saat kamu menikmati liburanmu bersamaku"  
  
 _Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia berbicara seolah-olah aku sedang pergi berlibur bersamanya?_ , batin Baekhyun gugup.  
  
Beberapa menit setelahnya, kabin tersebut dilanda keheningan. Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Walau begitu, keduanya menyukai keheningan itu. Keheningan yang menenangkan. Seolah-olah hanya dengan merasakan kehadiran sosok satu sama lain itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.  
  
Sampai pada akhirnya, tidak tahu siapa yang memulai pertama, bibir keduanya bertemu. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Awalnya lembut dan penuh perasaan hingga akhirnya memburu dan penuh nafsu. Ketika dirasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Setelah itu, mereka berdua mulai mendengar suara keramaian dari luar kabin mereka. Ternyata kabin mereka sudah hampir tiba di posisi bawah.  
  
Sayangnya dari saat mereka berdua berada di kabin _Ferris Wheel_ hingga pulang ke hotel, tidak ada satupun kata cinta yang terucap. Keduanya masih asing dengan perasaan tersebut dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah perasaan sesaat.  
  
"Selamat tinggal", adalah kata yang terucap di penghujung malam itu.  
  
\---  
  
 _1 week later_.  
  
" _Baekhyun, kamu dimana?_ " teriak Luhan dari seberang sana.  
  
"Luhan, aku kesiangan. Sekarang aku akan berangkat. Sudah dulu ya."  
  
Baekhyun segera menutup panggilannya dengan Luhan dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia kesiangan dan bertekat untuk memacu mobilnya dengan kencang dan menerobos lampu merah. Namun sayang, niat buruknya itu gagal melihat padatnya jalan raya pagi ini.  
  
"Sepertinya aku akan bolos lagi pagi ini," gumam Baekhyun lesu. Setelahnya, ia menghidupkan radio mobil untuk menghilangkan kebosanan sembari menunggu jalanan kembali lancar.  
  
\---  
  
 _The same morning_.  
  
" _Guys_ , siap-siap. Sebentar lagi lagunya akan selesai," peringat Jun pada anak buahnya.  
  
 _"Balik lagi bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol di Lights Radio. Langsung saja kita bacain pesan-pesan yang masuk di akun kita. Ada dari akun dengan nama BBH yang katanya "aku baru menyadari bahwa perasaanku malam itu tidak hanya perasaan sesaat yang kurasakan karena pribadimu yang begitu menyenangkan. Aku menyadari bahwa ciuman kita di Ferris Wheel malam itu adalah tulus. Aku tidak sadar bahwa ciuman itu menggambarkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Aku menyesal tidak segera menyadarinya. Aku bahkan dengan tega mengatakan selamat tinggal di akhir pertemuan kita. Padahal yang kuharapkan adalah kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu dan di tempat yang berbeda. Awalnya aku putus asa karena tidak dapat menemukanmu. Sampai akhirnya, pagi ini aku terjebak macet karena bangun kesiangan dan tidak sengaja menemukanmu saat kamu sedang bekerja. Jadi, aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu sekarang sebelum siaran ini berakhir karena aku tahu kamu akan mendengarnya. Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu hingga hampir mati rasanya. Ayo bertemu kembali di pertandingan Lakers selanjutnya atau jika itu terlalu lama, tolong hubungi aku di akun ini. Your KissCam partner, BBH. ...."_  
  
Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya akan sebahagia ini mendengar sebuah pernyataan cinta, apalagi ketika itu dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjanji akan menghubungi pria manis itu setelah siaran paginya berakhir. Ia akan meraih cintanya. Byun Baekhyun.  
  
ㅡ END

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Ini adalah karya keduaku dalam menulis Chanbaek fanfiction. Karya kedua ini aku persembahkan sebagai hadiah Valentine untuk siapapun yang mau baca (aku tahu aku telat postingnya). Lagi-lagi tulisan ini masih sama berantakannya seperti karya pertama, tapi aku harap karya keduaku ini juga cukup menghibur pembaca. Intinya aku mau berterima kasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca karya yang tidak seberapa ini. Sampai jumpa di karyaku lainnya (semoga saja hehe).


End file.
